User talk:Wally787
Talk Page Archive Walleh. I am having a hard time doing tables on CAW Wiki. Mine come out differently then what others look like. Can you help me out?DerekTheVExtreme 18:10, December 28, 2011 (UTC)DerekTheVExtreme I signed with a promotion, can you unlock my Mikey page? i would prefer you clearing the page to refrain from any WWE fanfiction.WWEDX2007 23:22, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind, i see that you can recreate a page that was previosuly deleted, i'll take care of it and assure that there will be no WWE fanfiction this time. Wally, please redelete the Mikey page, i'm getting vadalized by people claiming my CAW is unoriginal. if i'm going to keep getting wrongfully attacked, i don't want the page on here. please remove it. WWEDX2007 21:21, January 8, 2012 (UTC) You're being ridiculous. The article shouldn't be deleted just because you can't take criticism. Suck it up and deal with it. Instead of whining and crying and demanding your article be deleted, try ignoring it (it's a tiny little message at the bottom of the article, is it really worth losing sleep over?). Or, hell, take it as a wakeup call and strive to make your character actually be an original creation instead of just a ripoff of Chris Jericho. ~ Amez Thank you for removing the page Wally, and Amez: there's a difference between critism and attacking, despite airbrushing out the so called "Jericho ripoff" out of my content i was still being attacked, so screw it. might as well just keep it gone. WWEDX2007 22:31, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Wally, can you change the protection level of the SCAW: Superstars of CAW page pretty please because it is a long time that anyone edited that page and make sure that only members of this site edits that page as well. DarkAngelv1 20:53, February 18, 2012 (UTC)DarkAngelv1 If it gets unlocked, I'm just going to keep editing it and putting Legs Strokeworthy as the champion like I did last time. ~ Amez Yeah, you are absolulty right and that page is better be off locked than unlocked. ~ DarkAngelv1 Category:Weeaboos Hello Wally787, My name is DaNASCAT and I am contacting you on behalf of Wikia Staff. I was recently informed of a category on your wiki called Category:Weeaboos, which has - to be generous - colorful language about page creators. Such language is hateful and frankly seems be to be used without any purpose or need. Going back to the hateful part, it certainly violates Wikia's Terms of Use. I am going to have to ask that you remove that text. If the category is needed for administrative purposes, please try to use more descriptive and less inappropriate text. I have also noticed a similar category called Category:Shitty_CAW_Wiki_page, which is not technically in violation of our Terms of Use, but certainly seems to not be positively reflective on your wiki or its users. --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:18, April 22, 2012 (UTC) 'SCAW Pages' Dear Wally, I want to be an administrator and the reason why is because I want the SCAW, SCAW CPVs, and SCAW Championships pages to be accessed to hardcore SCAW fans like myself. Also, I want the pages to be only edited by true SCAW fans and I have been a fan of SCAW since 2008. It's now the time to act and there are some pages with untrue information that I can't speak of because if I do then I will be in hot water. So sent me back a message back to me the moment you get this message possibly this week or next week. Thank for your time and have a good week, sir. DarkAngelv1 01:20, April 23, 2012 (UTC) DarkAngelv1 Ain't that formal. Sadly to your expence, Wally cannot make any new admins, as he has told me in the past. If he could, you've only been back a lil while and, in my oppinon, you haven't done anything to deserve Admin status yet. If wally could make Admins, Burb and Patch would have their accounts administrated by now instead of using Wally's here. And for you to become an admin because you want to protect SCAW from people bashing it would be absolutly ludicrous. ~ Brent luv u KillSteenKill Trolling Hello. A user here by the name of "KillSteenKill" has recently trolled my WGE page, by deleting all information and replacing it with the repeated words "KILLSTEENKILL". Please take action against them to stop them trolling. Thank you. Wrestlingfan414 12:34, May 20, 2012 (UTC)